Mistletoe
by LGDIB
Summary: Edward and Jasper have never been apart for the holidays. What happenes when Jasper is stuck half way across the country on a business trip with Rosalie? J/E SLASH RATED M FOR LANGUAGE & SEXY TIME! *Christmas present for the RedLeather.Loveless
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my very first slash one shot! I wrote this for my sister from another mister Red Leather. Loveless as a Christmas present and she was kind enough to share. LOL So going by her wishes I posted this. Peace and love**.

**I don't own Twilight, Cinema Bizarre or Breaking Benjamin songs!**

**Edwards Pov**

I sat on the couch, tucked underneath a blanket, watching as the fire in the fireplace danced back and forth; the wood popping and the flames crackling. I raised my mug to my lips and inhaled the sweet aroma of chocolate as I took a long sip of my hot chocolate. The warm liquid going down my throat felt so good. It warmed my cold body. The snow outside the window was still coming down and it appeared it would never stop.

I sighed as I brought my knees close to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs I closed my eyes.

I was miserable.

I was depressed.

Above all, I missed Jasper, my husband, my better half, my love, and my friend. Jasper was away on a business conference in New York. Jasper ran an advertising company with his sister Rosalie and as the owners they had to travel. Well, I understood that but when he left two weeks ago he promised me he would be home in time for Christmas. I had decorated and gotten really excited for his return on Christmas Eve. It would have been our first Christmas as husbands.

I was so excited until I had received a call early this morning.

***Flashback***

I was putting the finishing touches on the tree. I had just put the star on top and placed the gifts underneath. I was about to turn the lights on when my phone went off.

_Now you want to take me down_

_As if I even care_

_I am the monster in your head_

_And I thought you'd learn by now_

_It seems you haven't yet_

_I am the venom in your skin_

_And now your life_

_Is broken_

I recognized the ringtone immediately, it was my Jasper. I scrambled around the living room trying to find my cell phone.

"Shit, where is it?" I said tossing the pillows off the couch. It stopped ringing.

"Damn it!" I said sighing, just as I was about to continue looking, it went off again.

_Now you want to take me down_

_As if I even care_

_I am the monster in your head_

_And I thought you'd learn by now_

_It seems you haven't yet_

_I am the venom in your skin_

_And now your life_

_Is broken_

I picked up the last pillow and found my Palm Treo. Jasper's name and picture was flashing on the screen. I smiled and clicked the talk button.

"Hello love" I said excitedly into the phone.

_Hey darlin, I miss you so much._

I sat down on the couch and reveled in the sweet sound of Jasper's honey voice; the southern accent coming out even more. I missed him so much and he had only been gone for two weeks.

"I miss you too. When does your flight leave?" I asked happily. Jasper was finally coming home and he would be here late tonight.

"_Well, that's what I called about Edward." _He said sadly.

What's going on? I thought to myself, suddenly gripping the phone tighter than before.

"_Our flight was canceled due to the storm. They are saying the next flight isn't until late Christmas night at 11:00." _He said. He tried to sound calm but I could hear the grief in his voice. That would mean that his flight wouldn't get here to sometime on the 26th; the day after Christmas.

I was so stunned I almost dropped the phone. I couldn't even speak.

"_Edward, you there darlin?" _He asked suddenly when he hadn't heard anything from me. I tried to hold back the sobs, but the tears broke through and slid down my cheek.

"_Edward please say something!"_ He said the panic in his voice. I guess he wondered if I had passed out from shock after what he just told me.

"So you won't be here for Christmas?"I said already knowing the answer but I had to hear him say it.

He sighed into the phone.

"_No sweetie, I won't. I'm so sorry. I tried to get tickets for yesterday's flight but it was filled to the brim." _ He said willing me to understand. I wiped the tears from my eyes and put on a fake happy voice.

"It's fine honey, I understand. If you could get here I know you would. Just be safe and I'll talk to you soon." I said biting my lip when I was done. I didn't want Jasper to feel guilty about not being here because it wasn't his fault that he was snowed in.

"Ok, I love you so much angel." He said

"I love you too, Jazz. Just be careful and tell Rosalie I said hello." I said wanting to end the call so I could cry in peace.

"_I will, darlin. Bye."_ He said

"Bye." I said before I heard the familiar click of the call ending.

I put my phone on the coffee table and put my face in my hand; letting the sobs escape. My husband wouldn't be home for Christmas; I would be alone. My family wasn't coming until Christmas morning. I needed to talk to somebody to anybody but there was no way that I was gonna call Alice. She would try to come over and make everything better. She would be wasting her time. I wouldn't be happy until I saw Jasper which wouldn't be tomorrow.

I got up from the couch and looked at the tree scoffing. Some holiday.

I turned my back to it and headed up the stairs to our room. I slammed the door and flopped down on the bed. Turning my head to the nightstand I caught sight of the picture of me and Jasper on Christmas a few years ago, when we were dating. He was standing behind me and his chin rested on my shoulder, a huge smile on his face. His hands were clasped around my waist and mine were on top of his and I was laughing. I looked at the picture beside that one and it was the same one except in this one he was kissing the side of my neck and I had my eyes closed. The pictures had been a present from Alice. She had taken them when we were at the lodge with our families on our annual ski trip. Our eyes twinkled in each picture and his skin in contrast to mine was perfect; his slightly tanned skin against my slightly pale skin, him with his gorgeous blonde curls and piercing blue eyes and my emerald green eyes and messy bronze hair.

My lip trembled as I looked at the picture I turned my head the other way and lay staring at the wall. I don't know how long I lay there but when I actually looked outside, it was still snowing and it was dark. I drug myself off the bed and into the bathroom to shower.

****

After my shower I put on some sweats and one of Jasper's track hoodies from college and walked downstairs to the kitchen and made a sandwich and some hot chocolate.

***End Flashback***

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration before grabbing the remote off the table and turning the TV on. I flipped through the channels and saw nothing but people with their families and happiness.

"Damn, why can't they just show normal shows?" I thought irritably still flipping until I landed on Family Guy. I sat and watched as I cracked a small smile. Stewie will always be my favorite character. He was so evil but nobody knew it. As the show went off I looked at my watch and saw it was 11:50.

10 minutes until Christmas Eve.

I picked up my cell phone, tempted to call Jasper, but I thought against it and just picked my phone up and went to the fire place cutting the fire off and making sure everything was in order. The house was empty just like my heart at that particular moment.

I walked up the stairs again and went to bed singing 'All I want for Christmas'.

**Jaspers POV**

I sat in the airplane tarmac with my sister Rosalie. We were sitting down trying to stay calm about being stuck in New York for the holidays. Rose was away from her husband but Em understood where as his brother Edward didn't. Rosalie and Em had been married for almost 6 years and they were high school sweethearts. Me and Edward hadn't even been married a year and we had started dating our sophomore year of college. So we had never experienced a Christmas without each other. Rosalie rubbed soothing circles on my hand and laid her head on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Jazzy." She said in mothering voice. I laid my head on top of hers and let out a sigh as I gripped her hand tighter.

"I know Rosie, but I still can't figure out why Mr. Jenks needed us for two weeks when everything he had us doing only took a few hours. I mean damn we were here for 12 fucking days and he waits until it's time for us to leave to spring this shit on us." I said whispering in her hair and all she could do was nod her head in agreement.

"I didn't like it anymore than you did Jazzy. I don't like being away from Emmett and I know you want to be with Edward. We just can't this time." She said whispering. A crowd of people walked by us at that very moment and caught sight of us. They couldn't take their eyes off us. I just stared ahead as Rosalie continued to rub my hand. I guess to the outside world it looked like an intimate embrace and gesture, but in reality it was just on older sister comforting her brother.

After I called Edward, I felt even more horrible; I could tell he had been trying to hold back his cries as he talked to me. Rosalie was still holding my hand, but now she was napping with her head in my lap in the busy area of the airport. She had stretched across the hard chairs and I told her I would watch out for her and for her to get some rest. I ran my hand through her hair while I silently sung her to sleep.

_A hundred million miles from home  
the only one left in the dark  
Alone with everybody's thoughts_

_My only company the stars, the stars_

_Close your eyes, it's all pretend  
Let them know you're heavensent  
And we are love, we are love heavensent  
You and me we're not like them  
Search to find it's in your veins  
And we are love, we are love heavensent  
And we are love, we are love_

_Steamy window, hungry eyes  
And I just want to see the world  
Help me out just one last time_

_The only ones who hear this far, the stars_

_Close your eyes, it's all pretend  
Let them know you're heavensent  
And we are love, we are love heavensent  
You and me we're not like them  
Search to find it's in your veins  
And we are love, we are love heavensent  
And we are love, we are love heavensent_

_Close your eyes, it's all pretend  
Let them know you're heavensent  
And we are love, we are love  
You and me we're not like them  
Search to find it's in your veins  
And we are love, we are love heavensent  
And we are love, we are love heavensent  
And we are love, we are love heavensent_

I could finally hear her breathing even out. I pulled out my cell, tempted to call Edward, but it was 7:00 in the morning, on Christmas Eve, I couldn't call him and expect to keep my emotions in check. I scrolled through the numbers and stopped when I saw what I was looking for. I pressed the talk button. It rung three times before anybody picked up the phone.

"Hello" A slightly chipper voice said into the receiver.

"Hello, Can I speak to Carlisle please?"

"Jasper!?!!" I finally recognized the voice as Alice. Damn she sounded off in the morning.

"Hey Darlin, how are you doing today?" I asked still running my fingers through Rose's hair.

"I'm great, just packing how about you?" She asked happily.

"Well, that's what I was calling about. You see me and Rose are stuck in New York and we won't be able to catch a flight until tomorrow night." I said hesitantly waiting for her response.

"Wait, What?" She stuttered out. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME EDWARD AND EMMETT ARE NOT GONNA HAVE THEIR SPOUSES WITH THEM ON CHRISTMAS?!?!?!?!" She yelled into the phone. I pulled it away from my ear as a few people shot me a dirty look.

Damn pixie, with her fucking high pitched voice.

"Yes, that's the way it is as of now. We're snowed in." I said bringing the phone back to my ear.

"Jasper you should be ashamed. You know Edward was looking forward to spending his first Christmas with you as a married couple! He's gonna be devastated. Emmett can at least fend for himself!" She said. Apparently Rosalie had woken up and caught the tail end of the conversation. She snatched the phone from my hand.

"Don't bring me and Emmett into your fucking rant! I'm trying to sleep and your high pitched fucking voice isn't helping." Rosalie said in a tone that meant she was joking. "So shut the hell up." She finished handing the phone back to me and laying her head back in my lap before falling back to sleep.

Fuck I was too old for this shit.

"Is your dad home Alice." I asked after she hadn't said anything. That snapped her out of whatever shock she was in.

"Yea, hold on." She said and I heard the phone being shuffled around.

"Hello son, from what I heard from Alice's rant you won't be able to it make home for Christmas. And from the response Alice just gave neither will Rosalie." He said laughing.

"Yea, that's actually why I was calling you….." I said letting my words hang on the air. "I wanted to ask a favor well more of a request." I finished smiling as I heard his answer.

**Edwards Pov**

I woke up to a cold house and snow covered windows. I looked at the clock on the stand and saw it was 12:00 in the afternoon. I lay in bed for a good hour trying to figure out what I was gonna do today. I finally came up with something and got up and got ready and I was out the door in 20 minutes. I grabbed my car keys and walked to the garage and started my Aston Martin One-77. The engine roared to life as I backed out of the garage. The snow had let up a bit as I started to drive down the road. I passed through town and continued to drive until I got to the outskirts. I pulled off the road to the only place where I could have some piece of mind, I went to our meadow. It was covered in snow so I grabbed my gloves and sat on the hood of the car, looking out over the scenery. This was where Jasper had proposed to me. It held so many memories, some sweet and some sexy.

I sat there for a while and sighed. It was getting cold and not to mention it was dark. I slid off the hood and got back in the car cranking it back up and backing out of the secret area. I sped down the road going boarder line 100 miles per hour down the deserted road. I was back home in record time. As I pulled back into the garage; I noticed the lights were on in the house.

I probably left them on earlier.

I locked the car door as I straightened up my jacket. I walked in house tossing my keys on the table by the door and hanging my jacket on the hook. I stretched my arms above my head working the kinks out. As I walked towards the kitchen I caught sight of something in the living room. I turned and walked in flipping the light as I went and I gasped.

"Hello Darlin" A deep voice said. I stood there looking at my angel. He couldn't be here; this had to be a dream. He was snowed in in New York. He said he wasn't gonna be here until the 26th. He walked towards me, the smile never leaving his gorgeous face. I stood rooted in my spot, truly not believing my eyes. He walked closer to me and looked me in the eyes before putting his finger under my chin and raising it up.

"Angel, you ok?" He asked. All I could do was nod my head in response. I was still in shock. I raised my hand up and stroked his jaw.

"You're really here." I said breathlessly. He was real. My baby was home.

"Yea, I'm really here." He said smiling as he gave me a chaste kiss.

"How?" I asked. I had to know. "I thought you were snowed in."

He ran a hand across his neck as he blushed slightly.

"Well, I called Carlisle and asked if I could borrow his jet and luckily the it was already in New York." He said not looking me in the eyes. I smiled; I would have to thank Dad later for getting Jasper and Rosalie home. I looked up at him and ran my hand through his curly hair as he let out a sigh. I stopped my movements when I got to his neck. He went to speak but I crashed my lips to his.

He was shocked for a second but started to move his lips against mine. I licked across his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted immediately. My tongue raked over his tasting not only his taste of vanilla and toothpaste but the bite of the ring in his tongue. I moaned loudly as his hand ran down my back and cupped my ass lifting me up against the wall as he continued the assault on my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We both had to come up for air but his lips never left my body; they only moved to my neck. He sucked on the spot between my collarbone and my shoulder; slightly biting no doubt leaving a mark.

I groaned as I moved my hips against his.

"Fuck, Edward" He said brining his lips back to mine in a searing kiss. I leaned my head back against the wall allowing him better access to my neck. I felt his manhood through his jeans. The thought of it made my mouth water.

"I need you now, Jasper. I can't fucking wait any longer." I said grabbing his hair roughly. I looked him in the eyes and saw that they had darkened with lust, passion, and love. I brought my lips to his ear and whispered seductively.

"I want you to fuck me Jazz." I said before I ran my tongue across the shell of his ear making him shudder.

"Ask and you shall receive." He said huskily. He lowered me and kissed me on the lips before pulling me towards the fireplace. I looked at where he was and I noticed that there were blankets and pillows all in front of the fireplace and a fire was roaring. It gave a romantic feel as he flicked off the light switch. The orange light danced off of Jasper's face causing his eyes to look predatory as he looked at me.

He pulled me down to the floor and pushed me back onto the pillows. He was kneeling down by my legs as I looked at him with lust filled eyes. He smirked at me as he pulled my shoes and socks off and tossed them to the side. He crawled up my body, running his hands up my thighs. My cock was hard and in need of some release. As if he sensed this he unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down having me lift my hips in the process. I went to pull my shirt over my head, but he stopped me.

"Mine." Was all he said before he ripped the small tank right down the middle. I stared at him; jasper had never been this aggressive before sex, but I loved it!

I bit my lip as he growled from the sight of me in nothing but my tented boxers. He scooted up so he was straddling my waist. The pressure he was putting on me felt like heaven and torture at the same time. He leaned down and captured my lips in a tender kiss.

"Hmmm…..Jasper I missed you so much. I missed the things you do to my body." I moaned out as he moved his kisses down my chest. He kissed between both pecs as I ran my hands through his hair. He swirled his tongue around each nipple; making them pebble. I moaned out as he blew on them, the coolness complete torture. He looked at from under his lashes as he continued to move down. I had to stop him though before he got to what he wanted.

"Jazz, you have way too many clothes on." I said giving him my crooked grin. He sat up and began to unbutton his shirt. His beautiful body came into view as I drank it in like I was starving man. I couldn't believe this man was mine. I let my eyes wander down his chiseled arms and chest all the way down to his hard abs and prominent V, his tattoo peeking out slightly above his low slung jeans. I licked my lips as I looked at him hungrily, my arousal becoming more and more prominent. He quickly pulled his pants down and he stood before me naked. He leaned back down and straddled my waist. I reach up and grabbed his hair pulling him to me as I attacked his neck with soft bites and open mouth kisses. He moaned out. I ran my hands over the taunt muscles of his back. They constricted with each pass of my hand.

He pulled away and whispered in my ear.

"All I want for Christmas is you, now I have a present to unwrap." He said huskily. Before I knew it his mouth was right at my cock. He licked his lips as he looked up at me with a smirk on his face. He grabbed the waistband of my boxers with his teeth and pulled them slowly down my body. He gazed at my very erect dick and grabbed it in his hand and I gasped out.

"Fuck!" I fisted the blankets. I was so sensitive and the slightest touch could send me spiraling over the edge.

He ran his hand to the head of my shaft collecting the pearly liquid that had gathered and used it as natural lubrication. He pumped me a few times and each time a new line of profanities would come out of my mouth. I closed my eyes just letting myself feel the sensations and pleasure he was giving me with just his hand. When I went to tell him to go faster I felt his hot mouth wrapped around my head. He gave a gentle suck and I groaned out. He continued to tease me as he would almost get me there then would stop. He began to bob his head up down, running his teeth along the sensitive skin.

"Oh…..god….Jazz….I……damn……so good" I gasped out, the pleasure becoming too much. I fisted my hands in his hair holding him in place.

He began to flick the rim with that damn tongue ring of his.

"GOD!" I screamed out as he pressed the ball of his tongue ring into the slit. It was heaven and hell at the same time. He knew I was close to the edge. He took me all the way to the back of his throat and swallowed around my cock.

"I……" I couldn't even get the words out as I shot my load into his mouth. I saw fucking stars. He swallowed everything I was giving him. He kept sucking and tonguing me as he prolonged my orgasm. My back arched off the blankets as I rode out the incredible pleasure he had just given me. I lay there on the blankets panting and trying to catch my breath. He leaned over me and kissed me hungrily and I could taste myself on his tongue. It was fucking erotic. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him reaching for something. I looked over and saw he had a condom and lube in his hand.

"You didn't think I would let you off that easily, did you?" He asked and I shook my head. "You said you wanted me to fuck you, so that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight. Do you want that Edward? Do you want my cock in your ass?" He asked seductively. I nodded my head vigorously.

"I want to hear you say it." He said raising an eyebrow at me. As if saying if I didn't say it he would stop.

"Yes, I want you…..all of you…." I gasped out before I felt a finger probing my ass. I moaned out as I moved against his finger. He added a second one after a few seconds and started scissoring me; he was preparing me for him. He ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth as I writhed underneath him.

"Hurry up Jazz!! I need you now!" I pretty much screamed at him. I growled at him when he slowed the movement of his fingers.

"Somebody's in a hurry" He said smirking, "well you asked for it." He poured a good amount of lube on his condom covered manhood and began stroking himself.

"Damn…..I can't wait to be in that tight ass of yours." He said pushing just the head into me. I bit my lip as he continued to push himself in further and further; filling me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing him into me faster with my heels. He groaned out holding my hands above my head as he rocked back and forth. His thrusts going deeper at each pass and getting harder.

"So….tight….won't…be….able to …..hold out….long." he panted. His hair was plastered to his forehead.

"Me neither baby…..you feel so good!" I growled out my hands pushing against his. He let go of my hands as he pulled my legs up so my knees rested on his shoulders. He was hitting everything at a new angle.

"FUCK….." I screamed out as he hit that magic spot inside me and I came all over my stomach. He continued to move faster and faster until his mouth formed in a silent "O" and he growled out.

"EDWARD!!!" He collapsed on top of me getting messy in the process. He kissed me and laid his head in the crook of my neck, his soft breath fanning out over my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair as he calmed down. He slowly pulled out of me and we both whimpered at the loss of contact.

He got up and went to the kitchen to fetch a towel. He came back and cleaned us both up before kissing the tip of my cock.

"Don't start what you can't finish….."I said letting the words hang. He chuckled.

He crawled up my body and I rolled over and laid my head on his chest. He brushed the hair out of my eyes as I looked up at him dreamily.

"I'm so glad you're home Jazz, this is all I wanted, just to be wrapped up in your arms and making love to you in front of the fire." I said kissing his neck.

"That's all I wanted too, I love you my angel." He said nuzzling my nose and causing me to laugh.

"I love you too, always and forever." I said truly meaning every word I said. I laid my head on his chest right above his heart and let out a sigh as I felt him pull a blanket on top of his. I was wrapped in my husband's arms and there was no place else I'd rather be. Just as my eyes started to close, I felt a slight rumble, almost like laughter. I looked up at Jasper and saw he was trying to stifle a smile.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Edward look up." He said. I didn't know why he wanted me to look up but I did anyway and I couldn't hold in the shit eating grin that spread across my face. Jasper continued to laugh. Above our head, hanging from the ceiling, was mistletoe. This was completely ironic.

"I guess mistletoe will have a new meaning now." I said chuckling as I held onto him tighter. He ran his hand up and down my back.

"Yea……who needs a kiss when you can just fuck under it? We should start a new trend." He said waggling his eyebrows. I hit him lightly on the chest.

"Jazz…" I said even though I was laughing on the inside. I rolled him over on his back as I straddled his waist. I felt him start to harden again underneath me. I raise my eyebrow at him and he blushed slightly.

"Ready for Round two already Cowboy?" I asked looking at him with hungry eyes. He ran his hands up my thighs before resting them on my hips.

"You know I'm always ready." He said cockily. I leaned down and kissed him on the neck gently sucking his adams apple. His hands roamed to my ass and started kneading the flesh. I tore my attention away from his neck and nibbled on his earlobe.

"Merry Christmas Jasper" I said whispering.

"Merry Christmas darlin." He said in that southern drawl I loved.

***Third Person POV***

I guess old traditions are made to be broken and new ones need to be made. You never know what to expect when you're underneath the mistletoe.

FIN

**You can also check out my X-mas present on Red Leather . Loveless 's account. (take out the spaces) called 'Vague'. I enjoyed it so much that it corrupted my mind and I'll never look at the hood of a car the same way again. :) I will post pictures of all the characters on my profile. Hope you enjoyed this as much as my sister did. LOL**

**I would love to know what you think of my first slash story. *bites nails* So please review. It would be a great Christmas present!! :)**

**Merry Christmas Everyone!!!!**

**~Tifa**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey Everybody, I know not many people have me on author alerts but this**

** one shot is on alert. SO I'm using this **

**to make an announcement!!**

** I just posted the first chapter **

**of my new story**

**'Obsessed'**

**So go check it out!! LOL**

**Here's a summary!!**

** Edward Cullen is the CEO of Cullen Enterprises. When he finds out  
he's being transferred to the new branch, him and his husband Jasper relocate.  
Everything is going great until he gets a new assistant. What happens when an  
obsession goes to far? SLASH!**

**Hope to read what you think about it!!!**

**Much Love**


End file.
